“Le Medic tre’ Volf “
by Dizi 85
Summary: A Star is born, and Moony and Gliten will lead the way. But what will Scales and Whiskers do when they find out her secret 6 years later? RLNT, HGHP RW?
1. A star is born C1

**_here we go, this wouldnt leave me alone all day... may not be updated a least for a week, but if you have ideas let me know_**

**_Dizi_**

* * *

"_Le Medic tre' Volf_ Chapter 1 – A star is born……….

* * *

"Remus, what do I do?" 

_The pack leader looked down at the young woman, except in his eyes, he didn't see the eighteen year old at all. Instead he saw the young cub she had become. Yes, she was still strong and clever and loyal, and her new life would only make all those points stronger._

"Remus?"

_He lightly made her lie back down on the mattress, and checked the drip bag beside her._ Cub, don't exert yourself, its only been 3 days since you joined us, why, your not even weaned".

_And she wasn't. Her arm was still connected to the drip solution of baby formula and chickens blood. And let's not forget the tray of Honeydukes best chocolate on the bedside table._

"Yes Moony."

_Professor Lupin sighed at the sight of his favorite student, and now tribe member, lying on the pure white sheets. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly petted the leg under the blankets, as he looked around the secret ward he had spent over 12 creating and working at. "Le Medic tre' Volf"_

No ones going to find me are they?

"Of course not little one, for starters, who would look for an English muggleborn in the middle of the French Alps. And in a "skiing resort" no less?"

_The worried orbs of honey gold, once brown and chestnut, calmed down, and looked at the caramel eyed wolf man._

"But what about my friends, it's nearly time for the interviews and its out of habit for me to be away this long without contact, let alone miss a extremely important interview"

_James's friend grinned._ "I see being turned hasent changed your personality. But seriousally, you will be back tomorrow, after I fix you up with one of Moody's ever filling flasks of your weaning mix, but there is one thing you cant do once we return."

_She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer._

"You have to do what my finace does. I know it will be hard saying falsehoods to your friends but…."

_She interrupted the master half canine_ "But sir, Tonks has been suffering from breast cancer since just after you announced you were to be married. what does that have to do with this?"

"Pup", _Remus said bowing his head, shamed he was letting his love's secret go, but knowing that she would help the new member_. "She is keeping her secret. She is the Princess of the pack, and soon shall lead beside me. Tonks is, how can I put it best…...one of us".

The female was shocked, throwing herself off the bed, trying to keep a further distance between her and her fur brother, yelping and falling back on the mattress as the IV line caused great pain in her arm.

"But every month…………… her treatment……………." _She cottoned on_………. "How could you lie to me"?

_Lupin shook his head._ "Please don't do this cub. You have to use the same lie. Blame it on the spell you both experimented with, but it's the best cover we have"

_She succumbed to the falsity, and let herself be wrapped in Moony's arms._

"Its ok, Moony and Gliten are here every step of the way".

"You mean Tonks right?"

"Yes Star".

_She forcefully gazed at her leader_. "Star?"

"To my pack of Light-following turned, you now exist as Star_", Moony said, gently forcing her back onto the mattress._

_She smiled, and prepared herself for sleep._

_The Dark Arts Professor waited till his new pup slumbered. As he pulled the curtains around her little cubicle, he muttered a sorrowful filled seven words._

"The muggleborn Hermione Granger is no more"

* * *

_**There we go, i hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Dizi**_


	2. 2 heads are better at home C2

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2.**

**This story started hitting me over the head while i was writting "And i think its going to rain today", which only has a chapter to go on it, and the epi _(but if you haven't read it yet, i suggest you give it a look)._**

**I do like the many tales that i read where Hermione Jane ends up with this "particular" condition ( if you havent guessed, look at the name, say it with a french accent, and see how you go from there)**

**with out further ado**

**DISCLAIMER:** _shock horror, Dizi remembered this time :P_ if it looks like JKR's then its not DIZI's, i do however own the ward called "Le Medic tre' Volf _"_ and the mirror minds of Star, Gliten and Moony.

and now, on with the show._

* * *

The evening meal had started at Hogwarts, the tables filled with noisy mutterings and clanks of cutlery and dishes. The only table that didn't seem to be joining in the festivities was the __Gryffindors_

_It wasn't the fact that Ron was playing his usual game of "let's eat like a pig", but that his and Ron's other half was missing (or should I say third). _

_Hermione had been missing for six days now, and Harry was more worried then ever before. Hermione never missed anything! Not only had she missed the announcement of the preliminary NEWTS results (hers had been the highest in over 200 years, blowing the past headmaster and their current headmistress's out of the water) but if she didn't come back in the three days till her 9 am Monday interview………………………… It just wasn't like the girl he knew. Even Mione sent an owl every two days, and that was when they were fighting! _

_Dinner was reaching its end, and most students were sitting with their heads and arms rested on the bench table, taking the time between dinner, notices, and their return to the hard slog of homework_.

"Good evening pupils"

_All talking ceased, and the differing house members gave their attention to their headmistress of just under a year, Madame McGonogall. _

" I only have one notice to take to your attention during this grand evening."

_She looked at Harry, it seemed, and then to the space usually filled by his book-loving friend_.

"It seems that a certain….. virus, if you can call it that, is spreading through the school. A student has already been taken away for treatment. If anybody has flu like symptoms please approach either your head of house, or our well practiced school nurse."

_Whispers began to fill the hall. _

"That is all my dears, time for your evenings to begin".

* * *

_Harry mulled over the words he had heard his ex head of house speak. _

**_"..please approach either your head of house or our……" _**

"But that's just it, Remus isint here".

_Ron turned to Harry. _

"Mate, I think your talking to your self again".

"But that's just it Ron. Professor Lupin isn't here, and not since Hermione disappeared too."

"You don't think………….." _Ron looked into Harrys face, his eyebrows raised in apprehension. _

"That Remus knows where she is? Maybe. Lets go grab my two way mirror and see".

_With that the boys ran the rest of the way to the portrait hole, and were the first ones through from their tower, but they didn't get far. _

_Because seated on the couch was the same Professor, holding a sleeping Head Girl in his arms. _

* * *

You like? well review... update as soon as i can.


	3. 3 males in an interlude

Guess what ladies and gents?

Its Dizi's_** 21st**_ birthday tomorow! yes, the author will be a very important age tomorow, so she thought she should put up a special chapter. I will warn you, it is short, so dont kill me ok? i would like to reach 22!

**DISCLAIMER:** If it looks like JKR's then its not DIZI's, i do however own the ward called "Le Medic tre' Volf _"_ and the mirror minds of Star, Gliten and Moony.

* * *

PREVIOUSALLY ON "LE MEDIC TRE VOLF"

**"You don't think………….." _Ron looked into Harrys face, his eyebrows raised in apprehension. _**

**"That Remus knows where she is? Maybe. Lets go grab my two way mirror and see".**

_**With that the boys ran the rest of the way to the portrait hole, and were the first ones through from their tower, but they didn't get far. **_

**_Because seated on the couch was the same Professor, holding a sleeping Head Girl in his arms. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**"**Boys" _said Remus softly, nodding in their direction._

_Harry stood shocked, taking in their dishevelled apperence and Hermiones hospital dressing gown._

_Ron, on the other hand, tried to get closer to the bushy haired slumberer. Remus, not expecting the action, reacted with a harsh low growl, which had both young men taken aback._

"Harry, listen carefully, and do exactly as i say ok?"

_Harry nodded, sneaking peaks out of the side of his eyes. (Its amazing how jumpy a person can get when Voldyshorts is after your hide)_

"Ok, now go to the base of the girls stairs, look directly at that hanging of the lunar cycle, and say "Furry little problem".

_James heir and Authurs final son both walked over to the girls stairs. Ron found the hanging their professor had mentioned, and Harry said the words as asked. Both students were shocked to move, they just kept stareing at the door that had appered, swung open, and the quarters that had appered. Harry finally ripped his eyes away from the scene to notice that Remus had stood, carrying Mione bridal style, and was walking towards the now visable doorway._

"Thank you boys, il explain it all later. I suggest you find Tonks and let her know i have returned?"

_and with that Remus and the head girl (still sleeping) entered the room, and left the boys on their errend.

* * *

THIS HAS NOT BEEN BEAT'ED _

I REPEAT THIS HAS NOT BEEN BEAT'ED

REVIEW IF U LIKED IT


End file.
